Terran Space Agency
The Terran Space Agency (TSA) is an independent agency of the executive branch of the Terran Empire responsible for the military and civilian space program, its development and the invention of associated technology. Though encouraging peaceful space operations is at the heart of the TSA, it also has the capabilities and the authorization to create and use weapons or devices for defensive purposes. The TSA is closely linked to the Terran Empire Space Navy, which work together in almost all aspects. The TSA is currently responsible for operating the Earth orbital station, which was completed in September of 12,028, and the Mars orbital asteroid. The Earth orbital station now houses a population of 18,000 and it serves as the gateway to Earth, naval port (civilian and military) and facilitates travel to Mars, the Moon and other scientific operations. The Mars orbital asteroid is still under construction and continues to expand as it is mined. They are also responsible for all satellites, exploration missions and scientific outposts inside of our solar system. History Orbital Station In 12,019 the TSA initiated construction of the Earth orbital station, a central hub that would allow for expansion into the solar system. 12,021 the initial spine of the Earth orbital station was completed and the first astronauts arrived on the station. This part of the orbital station included a small habitable section, with the remainder being power generation, resource stores and a 3D printer. The 3D printer would aid in the construction of the station, in the meantime the TSA was focusing on the development of life support technology and fusion technology. During this period the TSA and Terran Empire Space Navy was experimenting with technology, and developed the Phoenix, a multi purpose craft used in atmospheric and vacuum flight. This craft was later used to transport people and supplies between Earth and the station. However the Phoenix proved to be too costly for atmospheric vacuum flights, thus the TSA developed the 'barge' while the Phoenix was converted into a fighter craft. But these craft were not large enough to transport anyone to Mars, let alone beyond, so the Emperor commissioned the construction of a corvette on the 1st of February 12,023 and began construction in the orbital stations 3D printer on the 3rd of February. The Terran Coalition In early 12,024 the Earth orbital station completed its first rotational ring, creating new industry and attracting more than 150 TSA employees who would become employed in various areas aboard the station. The Chinese-Terran Alliance discussed plans to colonize the moon, however both nations sought local support, and so the Chinese sought to bring in the Republic of Korea, while the Terrans sought to bring in the Japanese, the Chinese begrudgingly agreed. The four nations thus formed the Terran Coalition, the coalition was a loose technological and advancement alliance, that focused on development and the ultimate goal of colonizing the moon. In early April of 12,024 the corvette came off the production line, and was named the TSS Fortuna, after the Greek goddess of fortune and its first task was to aid in the colonization of the moon, now called Luna. It began transporting resources and equipment, which included a ready made base and much more, in late April of 12,025. The colonists themselves were transported there in early May and the colony was fully established in December. Rotation Mars Probing Vulcan Archimedes Structure Instead of establishing TSA centres in each of the territories, those territories with space agencies already operating were absorbed by the TSA and became child agencies. The current child agencies are the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, Korean Aerospace Research Institute, Iranian Space Agency, United Kingdom Space Agency and the Lembaga Penerbangan dan Antariksa Nasional (Indonesian National Institute of Aeronautics and Space). Category:Space Category:Imperial Agency Category:Exploration Category:Construction Category:Future Category:Agency